My Immortal: The Rewrite
by Cyvonix
Summary: We all know and love the awful and infamous Harry Potter fanfiction "My Immortal." But over countless reads I began to wonder what the story would look like if it was written at least somewhat competently. So I've assumed that mantle, and this will be the result. God help my soul.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I was beginning to fall asleep to the gentle sound of horses' hooves clicking against a cobblestone road, paired with a subtle creaking produced by the worn wooden spokes below my feet. My rest was abruptly brought to a halt only by the loud voice coming from the seat opposite to me.

"We're almost there!" It was my best, and possibly only friend, Willow. She was as excited to go back to Hogwarts as ever; her eyes, green like forests, shimmering with an optimistic glee. I, however, was not nearly as enthused. The years of bullying and belittlement made me loathe the very idea of returning to this God-forsaken place for a seventh year. "Ebony! Get up!" Ebony. Oh, how I hate that name. My curse, blessed upon me. 'Ebony Raven Way,' with my hair, black as ink, only existing to reflect that horrid title, and hardly helped by the purple and red dye scattered throughout it messily.

Persisting through my exhaustion, I forced myself up and gazed out the window at our destination. The gigantic castle towered over us, seemingly reaching the heavens. There was a light drizzle, causing a sort of foggy glow around the school, which only aided in making it appear even more magical. After several long minutes, we made our final stop. Willow and I stepped down from the carriage onto the ground, making sure to avoid the small puddles that had formed. On our left and right, all the other students also unboarded their separate carriages, and started to ascend the winding path going up the grassy hill that led to the main building. Willow immediately sprinted off to get to the doors, dropping a few books and losing a shoe in the process. I really love that ditzy girl. As I was trudging my way up, I felt a sudden sting, and looked behind me to see that I was struck with a medium-sized stone, by the hand of one of my peers.

"Look what loser decided to show up! I thought you'd be too embarrassed to come back after last year's incident in potions class." She let out a pretentiously reserved laugh and gave me a rude gesture. Her clique behind her seemed to think this just as humorous. All I wanted was to extinguish this situation and get to my dorm room.

"Can you please just stop? Just for one day? I mean, for God's sake, we just got here."

"Um, can you just stop existing? Then yeah, I could stop. God, what an irrelevant bitch."

I heard an aggressive voice shout down at the group from higher up on the hill.

"Hey! Fuck off, will you? Leave her alone!" I immediately recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy, a 5th Year at the school. Many tended to call him a bully too, and I've heard some awful rumors, but ever since he came to Hogwarts, he's tried to protect me, and I think very highly of him because of it. "Come on, Ebony. Don't let these asses bring you down." I ran to Draco and he escorted me inside the building, chatting along the way to catch up with each other. We sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, beaming with the energy of the crowd of students, new and old. Some time passed before Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster, walked to the podium and began the entrance ceremony to welcome the student body to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I woke up early the next morning, despite not sleeping until late the last night trying to be as prepared as I could for my classes. It was a dreary Friday morning, and the rain still hadn't completely cleared from the previous day. I yawned and stretched my arms, then forced myself to move my legs out of bed. I glanced over and noticed that Willow had already begun getting dressed. She looked back with tired eyes and greeted me.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

I sighed

"Yeah, I guess."

After getting completely ready, Willow and I started walking together. We traversed the moving staircase down to the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served. At the Slytherin table, we opted for bowls of our favorite cereals, mine with banana pieces thrown into the mix. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco walk through the doorway. He saw us sitting here and came over to sit across from me. He gave me a friendly look.

"So, you know how the Hogsmeade trip is next weekend?" Shit. I completely forgot about our beginning of the year-field trip to Hogsmeade. I would need to send my permission slip home to get signed if I wanted to go. I played it off as if I already knew I was going for certain, though.

"Oh, oh yeah! I'm pretty excited." I chuckled and grinned at him.

"Well, I heard," he started, eyes toward the table and blushing slightly, "that the Weird Sisters would be playing there, one night only, and... I thought maybe you'd like to see them, if I could get us tickets..."

Oh my God. I was practically screaming internally. I absolutely adored the Weird Sisters; their music was my whole life.

"YES," I shouted, before lowering my voice when realizing how many people stared over at me due to my loudness, "I mean, yeah, I'd love to. Thank you so much!" He looked up and smiled.

"No problem. I hope you'll have lots of fun. I'm gonna go; I have some early classes. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later, Draco." I was overjoyed. I'd never been to a concert before. Just then, a lightbulb seemed to turn on in Willow's head, and she practically snapped her neck turning toward me.

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, DON'T YOU?" My cheeks became as red as firetrucks.

"Shut up, dude! Of course not!"

"Mmmhhmmmmmm," she let out with a smirk, "I'm sure, hun."

"Fuck off, Willow." I said as I pushed her jokingly.

A Weird Sisters show with Draco, huh? Perhaps this year wouldn't be quite as awful as I expected.


End file.
